This invention relates to devices used to divert mail containers, packages or other items moving in a direction on a conveyor to be pushed off of the conveyor. The containers may then move on to another conveyor, or enter a bin or other stop location. The new push off diverter may use an electric gearmotor structured to rotate a shaft having a lever arm and push rod to move a push plate across a conveyor to push a designated object or container off the conveyor.
Push off diverters may be currently used in various commercial and government conveyor systems. For example, the U.S. Post Office may use a pneumatic push off diverter to sort mail containers in a sortation system. These systems may use compressed air systems or other fluid systems that may be a safety concern due to the danger of terrorists. For example, pressurized air may spread uncontained biological or toxic powder material in a work environment.